


Blood and Water

by BelladonnaWyck, Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Camboy Will, Crime Scenes, Double Penetration, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Polyamory, Previous camboy, Twincest, Wet & Messy, Will Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: A season one divergence where Nigel shows up and ruins his twin brother's well-crafted plans to have Will take the fall for the Ripper killings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic heavily features twincest and some dark themes. Please take care of yourselves, everyone! <3

The first thing Nigel noticed about Baltimore was that it was fucking _cold_. Cold in that way that only cities, ill-prepared for winter or for civilization can be. He was fucking freezing before he even left the private airport he'd flown into. 

Getting shot had fucking hurt, and it had fucked up the good thing he and Darko had going in Bucharest. He had plenty of backup plans, but Bucharest had been lucrative, and it hurt to lose it. As soon as he'd recovered, he'd put his ass on the first charter plane to the states, calling in a favor from a friend, so that he could see his brother. 

All the downstairs lights were on in Hannibal's house as Nigel approached the door, stepping out of a cab and into the world of Baltimore elite. Nigel reckoned the shrubbery lining the sidewalks cost more than his entire flat back in Bucharest. And he'd lived in luxury. 

He didn't hesitate as he reached the door, shifting his hefty luggage bag further up his shoulder, and knocking briskly and with purpose. There was a beat-up Volvo in the driveway and the sounds of movement behind the door. Nigel was sure he was interrupting something, but he knew he'd still be let in. 

As soon as the door swung open and Hannibal was on the other side, Nigel tossed his bag down on the entry floor and took Hannibal's face into his hands. 

"Twenty fucking years, you fucker. How the hell've you let it go this long?" Nigel accused, but there was no heat behind it. 

Will was absolutely flabbergasted. _No one_ talked to Hannibal Lecter like that. The tone of voice alone was enough that Hannibal's teeth would normally be set on edge, his jaw tight in that way that only Will seemed to notice. But he guessed those were the sorts of things you paid attention to when you were maybe, sort of, a little bit in love with your therapist and best friend. 

"Nigel," Hannibal's voice was calm, a soft smile on his face that confused Will even further. "It is good to see you, brother." Hannibal accepted the fierce embrace as Nigel dragged him into his arms. Nigel got a peek at the elusive Will Graham over his shoulder and gave him a playful wink. 

Even though he and Hannibal hadn't seen each other in nearly twenty years, they still kept in touch. Darko trying to teach Nigel how to use a tablet for video calling had been an ordeal he'd been happy to forget. He'd rather be fucking shot again. 

"He's just as pretty as you'd described," Nigel observed, loud enough to bring a blush to Will's cheeks. "You know, I swear I've seen him somewhere before. Pretty little thing like that, I wouldn't fucking forget that face," Nigel stepped around Hannibal as they broke apart and took a few steps closer to Will, examining him. 

Will was struck silent as he looked from one brother to the other. They looked so similar, clearly twins, but Nigel had a slightly more rugged appearance, scruffy hair that cut across his face in a sexy angled way, and a tattoo prominently displayed on his neck. His entrance brought the smell of tobacco and stale whiskey along with the distinct scent of airplane interior. 

"I didn't know you had a brother," Will observed dumbly, the only thing he could manage to get out as he burned with embarrassment at Nigel's interest in him. Will had secrets that even Doctor Lecter didn't know and he wasn't sure he was ready to share them just yet. 

"I do. Will, this is my twin brother Nigel. Nigel, I would like to introduce you to Will Graham," Hannibal offered as he shut and locked the front door, noting that the blush from Nigel's earlier comment still stained Will's cheeks. Wasn't that interesting. He had been noticing lingering glances towards himself from Will the past few times they had met for their conversations, but Hannibal was cautiously subtle with his flirtations. Nigel was never subtle.

Hannibal, while he was enamored with Will, was still planning on using him as a possible scapegoat if Jack got too close. Seeing the effects of the encephalitis that Will was currently suffering from was fascinating, and he was confident he and Nigel were going to have an interesting conversation about Will Graham when they were alone together. 

Will shook Nigel's hand, noticing the man had the same callouses as he did from holding a gun. "I'm pretty sure we've never met," He said bluntly and quickly dropped his hand, averting his eyes but still managing to catch the mirth that glittered in Nigel's gaze. 

Seeing Nigel and Hannibal standing next to each other was almost overwhelming, it didn't help that his headache, which had been a dull nagging reminder sitting in his skull for most of the day, was starting to become increasingly more painful with the help of the wine Hannibal had served him. 

Nigel continued to study the man his brother was clearly head over heels for with a small smile. He hadn't been lying, Will was just as fucking pretty as Hannibal had described him, hell Hannibal had even messaged him one of his sketches of Will, and still, it didn't seem to compare with the real thing. 

"You know what, I know why you look so familiar. Han, doesn't he look like the guy Jean was seeing a while back?" Nigel asked his brother as he shrugged out of his coat and handed it to him.

Hannibal gave a quiet hum of agreement as he hung up Nigel's coat. "Yes, I suppose. Are you hungry, Nigel? I was just preparing dinner for Will and myself. It would be easy to accommodate a third."

"Oh, Hannibal I should really get going. Besides, you need to catch up with your brother, and I don't want to intrude." Will quickly interjected as he tried to slide past Nigel to get to the door.

"Are you sure, Will? You know you are always welcome." 

"Yeah, and I promise you wouldn't be intruding, gorgeous," Nigel added with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Again thanks for the offer but I should really get home to see to the dogs." 

Hannibal nodded with a small understanding smile that he seemed to only ever use for Will. "Of course Will, please drive safely." 

Once Will was safely in his car, he let himself exhale loudly, blowing out a puff of nervous air. What if this Nigel _did_ know him from his past and it wasn't just a passing likeness to another person? His voice, it sounded so familiar. And not just because of his relation to Hannibal. 

God, it would be so embarrassing for Hannibal to find out about Will like this. Maybe he should be preemptive and just tell him? Still embarrassing but perhaps slightly less mortifying. 

He let himself sink into the memories threatening to overwhelm him, remembering a Will that was long since dead. 

_Then_

Will was seventeen and freshly orphaned. A lifetime spent smoking a pack a day and drinking whatever rotgut he could find had finally brought down his father in the form of a heart attack. He'd been dead before the paramedics even arrived. 

Beau Graham had not been a wealthy man, but he did have a little bit of money stuffed in the mattress, so to speak. Will skirted by for the few months until his eighteenth birthday and his graduation from high school, working in the boatyard and doing odd and end jobs for his neighbors. 

Everything was going smoothly until a few weeks after his birthday, which had been spent home, alone, with a cupcake and one sad candle stuffed in the middle, brought over from Mrs. Richardson, a kind widow who lived nearby. 

As he ate the last remnants of the cupcake and his hollow stomach growled, he realized he might have a problem. Money had been tight his entire life, he'd grown accustomed to skipping meals, but it had been over a week since his last job, and the pantry was empty. Actually empty, not even a moth to flutter out of them sort of empty. He'd eaten his last pack of ramen noodles, dry, the night before. 

He had an ancient, sluggish computer that he dusted off and used to search for 'quick cash' options. That was how he found himself on the cam website. It didn't take him very long to shrug off any trepidations he had as he went through the quick sign up flow, verified his age, and started his first stream. 

He had no idea what he was doing that first night. Thankfully, there had been a few site regulars who gave him some advice and an anonymous patron who sent him enough money to buy a better camera very early on. 

After that, it was pretty smooth sailing. Will had always known he was different, and his empathy seemed to extend to the sexual as well. He could, through just a brief conversation, determine precisely what another person needed from him. Some of the patrons wanted him sweet and pliant, innocent and 'new to all of this.' Some wanted him fiery and defiant, putting up a fight and being bratty. Still others wanted to watch him inflict pain upon himself, or hear him say the filthy things they were desperate to hear. 

Will was able to tap into all of it, and business was lucrative for a while. 

"Fuck, Daddy. You feel so good, love the new toy you sent me, fills me up so good, just like I bet your cock would," Will moaned in the general direction of his camera. He was on his bed, sheets messy all around him as he wriggled around on his stomach, hair matted with sweat, and lube slick between his thighs as he fucked himself on a new toy one of his higher-paying patrons had sent to his PO Box. 

"That's it, boy, fuck yourself on that massive cock. Turn around and let Daddy see your sweet little hole, baby. Wanna watch it stretch you out. Bet you've never had anything that big in you, have you, sweetheart?" The man was panting, a tiny image of him in the corner of Will's screen. He often minimized their camera feeds so that he could focus on himself and how he looked. Even from the small image, Will could see the man's chest heaving as he panted, his body shining with sweat. Will wasn't often attracted to the men who watched him, and Edward was certainly no exception to that. 

With Edward, Will knew to wait for him to come first before he even asked to come. Edward wasn't as sadistic as some of his customers, but he _had_ made Will spank himself with a hairbrush once for asking to come too soon. 

"Yeah, Daddy. Stretching me out so good," Will panted, shuffling around on his knees so that he could spread his thighs wide and show the man his hole. Private streams were a rarity, most of his patrons didn't spend enough to qualify for a private show. But Edward had not only sent Will a few new toys, but he'd also sent Will a thousand dollars and a new computer for class. 

He listened and smirked as Edward groaned his orgasm across the line and then Will was writhing, begging to come. "Please, Daddy, please let me come. I've been so good for you, done everything you asked," he pleaded, shifting to lay on his back, feet planted firmly on the bed as he lifted his hips enough to keep his hole exposed, pushing the massive dildo against his prostate with each inward thrust. 

It took a few minutes, but finally, Edward was pleased enough to agree. "Go ahead and come for me, baby. Daddy wants to see you paint that pretty chest," he growled, and Will sighed his pleasure out loudly into the empty room, collapsing back on his bed with a satisfied giggle. 

_Now_

No, Hannibal couldn't find out about Will's history. He'd been stupid to keep doing it for so long, especially even after he had graduated. He'd been a beat cop in New Orleans for a year before he'd even considered stopping. 

He'd need to decide soon. He wouldn't risk exposure that wasn't controlled by himself. 

***

"Well, that was one hot piece of ass, Han. Why the fuck you been keeping him all to yourself?" Nigel chuckled, pulling Hannibal into his arms and claiming his mouth with a playful growl. He hadn't seen his brother in far too long, hadn't tasted him in even longer. 

But it seemed he would be forced to wait again as Hannibal ended the kiss quickly, pulling away to drift off to the kitchen. 

"I am happy to see you, brother, but I was serious about dinner. Let me cook for you," Hannibal smiled, gesturing towards the high bar top and stools. 

Nigel rolled his eyes, pulling out a stool and plopping down. "Who are we having, then?" 

Hannibal heaved a put upon sigh and ignored the remark, opening his refrigerator and removing items. 

"What happened, Nigel? It is unlike you to show up unannounced. Is everything alright with your business?" Hannibal started organizing ingredients on the countertop. 

"Fuck, no, it's not alright. I got fucking shot. If you can believe it, right between the goddamn eyes. It's a miracle I survived. Best doctors money can buy, I suppose," he grumbled. 

"Excuse me, what? You were shot, and you did not find that pertinent to share with me before now?" Hannibal's anger was like a blisteringly cold wind, and Nigel winced. He'd known Hannibal wouldn't be pleased. 

"Brother, don't be mad. I knew you'd fucking worry, and you have plenty happening right here. It all turned out all fucking right in the end, anyway. I killed the cunt who caused all the trouble to begin with and Darko, and I moved our base of operations somewhere warmer - fucker's in Barcelona right now," Nigel chuckled darkly. "I only need to stay here long enough to figure out my next step. We're thinking of expanding to the states so it could be useful to have a home base here for now."

"You are, of course, welcome to stay here as long as you would like, Nigel, though I know you won't ask. But please respect my privacy and the delicate nature of my situation here by not bringing your business home with you," Hannibal allowed, making eye contact with Nigel long enough for him to know he was serious. 

"I'll be out of your hair before you even fucking notice, promise. Now, tell me about that pretty boy that you're clearly so in love with?" 

Hannibal, who had been chopping an onion, paused momentarily, startled by Nigel's quick and accurate assessment. During their twenty-year separation, he had forgotten how easy it was for his brother to 'see' him. He truly had missed Nigel.

"What do you want me to tell you that I have not told you already, Nigel? You know Will works for the FBI occasionally, and is seeing me so that Jack Crawford can have peace of mind." Hannibal stated plainly as he moved the chopped onion to a pan and began to saute it.

"Cut the fucking bullshit, Han. I know you have a plan for Will, and I think you need to tell me what it is because I can fucking see it from the five fucking minutes I stood in the entryway with you two that you're in love with him and too stubborn to admit it," Nigel pointed his finger at his brother for emphasis. "And I swear I've seen him before, I know I've heard his voice."

Nigel furrowed his brows and dug his phone out of his pocket, resisting the urge to light a cigarette. His brother would only tolerate so much of Nigel's rudeness and swearing, and he would prefer to not end up as fucking dinner just because he was too impatient to go outside and smoke. 

Hannibal raised a questioning eyebrow at Nigel's last comment but left that for later. "If you must know, I believe Will is capable of seeing me, perhaps even understanding the both of us. I know he is capable of great things, but right now, I have a plan in place to frame him for some of my work." He paused, considering. 

"The encephalitis currently setting his brain aflame is working well to make him believe he is unstable, thus making him more dependent upon me; and I plan to use this to my advantage."

Nigel looked up from his phone, brows furrowed and squinted at his brother. "Are you fucking kidding me? Hannibal, you can't be serious? Why the fuck would you set him up as the fall guy if he has the potential to understand us? That doesn't make any fucking sense. You must be losing your fucking touch, brother." Nigel knew how important it was for Hannibal, though the stubborn man would never admit it, to be understood, to be seen and to be still be loved. 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at his brother, he could see the anger and violence simmering just below the surface of Nigel's thinly veiled patience. His brother, it seemed, hadn't lost the ability to say just the thing to get exactly what he wanted. He supposed dinner would have to wait.

Hannibal switched off the burner before stalking around the center island to stand next to where Nigel sat, barely containing the desire to throw himself bodily at his twin. Hannibal reached out, lightning-fast, and grabbed a fistful of Nigel's hair, pulling his head back and baring his neck.

"Looking for a fight, are we?" Hannibal purred dangerously.

"You fucking know I am!" Nigel snarled, baring his teeth as he lunged off the chair, throwing his weight into Hannibal and sending them both tumbling to the floor. 

Hannibal used his hold on Nigel's hair to his advantage, pulling hard and making it difficult for him to move or gain leverage as he landed a few punches to Hannibal's side and ribs. Hannibal managed to flip them and pinned Nigel to the floor after landing a few hits of his own, splitting Nigel's lip in the process. 

Nigel was fucking pissed off and really fucking hard. This, this is what he'd wanted, been craving, for years now. No one he had been with over the years ever came close to understanding him like Hannibal.

"Are you going to fucking fuck me already?" He growled out, and barely resisted the urge to bite Hannibal's tongue off when he leaned down and licked the blood from Nigel's lips and chin.

"That depends," Hannibal said lowly, and he ground down against Nigel's hard length causing his brother to arch up into the contact.

"Fucking depends on what, mother fucker? The phase of the fucking moon?"

Hannibal glared down at his brother and shifted his grip on Nigel's wrists before backhanding him across the face. "On whether or not you can behave," Hannibal hissed out.

"Fuck, Han" Nigel bucked up, grinding against Hannibal's hard, cloth-covered cock. He knew that Hannibal was just as hard as he was, and wanted this as badly as he did. Twenty fucking years was too goddamn long. "Fuck me, goddamnit Hannibal, fuck me, please."

It was the please that did it, it always was. Nigel smirked in victory as Hannibal released his wrists and bent down to devour his mouth in a searing, dangerous kiss that was full of teeth and tongue. 

Not wanting to waste time, Nigel undid Hannibal's pants and tapped his brother's hip, indicating for him to take them off. Hannibal pulled back from the kiss with a warning growl at being interrupted, but complied and stared at Nigel's cock with barely concealed hunger as Nigel undid his own pants and pushed them down his hips, barely to his knees. 

"Have a taste, you know you've missed it." Nigel taunted invitingly as he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times to let some of the pressure off. 

Hannibal glared at Nigel, which only earned him a smirk in return. But his brother wasn't wrong, he had missed the way that Nigel felt and tasted in his mouth. Later he would be sure to savor and draw it out, but now, a quick taste would have to do. 

Hannibal slapped Nigel's hand away before grasping his cock and leaning down to lick the head. He continued to lick and salivate all over Nigel's cock, as he reacquainted himself with the taste that was uniquely his twin's. 

He reached for the closest bottle of oil - almond- that knocked it off the counter in his efforts to recover it, class shattering against the kitchen tile. Hannibal ran his fingers through the leaking liquid, smearing it between his cheeks and using it to lubricate his hole, pressing a cursory finger inside himself to make sure he was slick. 

Nigel squirmed under Hannibal's attention, each lick and small suck left him gasping and aching for more. Just when he thought he'd have to beg, Hannibal moved and straddled Nigel's hips, lining himself up with Nigel's cock. Slowly, Hannibal sank down onto Nigel, inch by slow inch, Nigel was enveloped by the tight heat of Hannibal's hole. 

"Is this what you have been wanting Nigel?" Hannibal questioned as he sank down and was fully seated on Nigel's cock. "Did you want me to fight you and then take you by force? Or have you wanted me to ride you and use you for my own pleasure? This is what you wanted before you even stepped foot on the plane to come here, was it not, brother?" 

Nigel whimpered and nodded as his hands found Hannibal's hips and gripped them tightly. "Fuck, yes, it's all I could fucking think about, fucking missed you so much, not gonna last." 

Hannibal practically purred at Nigel's confession and sped up his movements, causing Nigel to moan and throw his head back. "Are you going to come in me Nigel, fill me up just like you used to?" Hannibal groaned out as he began to stroke his own length, knowing he was close as well.

"Yeah, gonna fill you up so good, Han. Fuck, I'm gonna come," Nigel panted, hips snapping deliriously. 

"Then come for me," Hannibal demanded as he continued to grind down and suddenly came all over his own hand and Nigel's stomach, feeling Nigel's cock flex as he released inside him.

Hannibal collapsed on top of Nigel, who wrapped his arms around his twin and kissed his sweaty temple before sighing contentedly. "I love you, Han," he whispered into Hannibal's hair, so low that it could almost have been missed.

"And I, you," Hannibal murmured against Nigel's neck before reluctantly sitting up. "Are you hungry?" He asked accusingly. 

Nigel barked a laugh and smiled wolfishly, "Yeah, I could eat."

***

Will pulled up next to his little cabin and parked with a sigh. The porch light that he had left on served as a beacon in the darkness leading him home. He got out of the car and walked up the front porch and was greeted by wagging tails and happy faces as soon as he opened the door. 

"Go on you guys," Will smiled as he stepped back and let the dogs stream out into the front yard. As he stood on the porch and watched his dogs mill about the yard, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his texting app. 

He stared at it for a while before finally tapping out a message and hitting send. There was no taking it back now. The text was simple:

_Made it home safely. Have a good night. -Will_

But Will had never texted Hannibal goodnight before. "What the hell are you doing?" He mumbled to himself before pocketing his phone and whistling for the dogs. Whatever it was, he needed a drink before dealing with it.

He settled down with a warm glass of cheap whiskey, and several of his dogs sprawled out around him. He distractedly pet at Winston's head while he thought about the events of the evening. 

Getting ahead of any sort of big reveal of his past seemed like the best solution. He needed for Hannibal to hear it from him so that Will wouldn't be blindsided by any potential fallout. While the doctor didn't appear to be a prude, you could never really tell how a person would react. 

He sighed into his third glass of whiskey, his migraine coming back full force as he laid back on his lumpy couch, and eventually let sleep take him. 

_He was in a dark, heavily wooded forest and there was a light blanket of snow on the ground, the air was crisp and colder than Will had ever felt from a lifetime spent mostly in the southernmost states. _

_He heard shuffling in the trees, but everything was shrouded in deep shadows, the entire wood felt alive, cognizant and predatory in its watchful gaze. _

_"Hello?" Will tried calling out to whoever might be concealed by the trees, but there was no reply. _

_Suddenly, a scream, childlike and tortured, pierced the silent, snowy night. Everything shifted, and Will was now stood over the brutalized body of a man, his throat cut so deep that it was nearly detached from his body, one of his eyes glazed over in death and the other gouged out and hanging pitifully from its stem. _

_He could feel eyes on him again, and when he looked up he was met with twin sets of maroon-washed eyes, pinning him in place, two bodies covered in blood and sweat and matted, dirty snow. In unison they opened their mouths, blood poured from them like a river, and Will was carried away._

Will woke in a fevered sweat, a scream still clawing its way free from his spasming throat. He didn't know Hannibal's backstory, hadn't even known he had a brother until tonight, but somehow he knew that his dream had been more than a typical nightmare. It felt more real than anything around him right now in this liminal space between sleeping and waking. Perhaps he wasn't the only one with secrets to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a discovery.

Nigel startled from a fitful sleep, sweating through his borrowed silk pajamas. He hadn’t been plagued by nightmares in a long time. Nightmares implied a guilty conscious and Nigel hadn’t felt guilty about shit since he was old enough to know that the world either fucks you or you fuck it. 

He hadn’t dreamed of the men who took their Mischa since he was a child himself, he and Hannibal clutched close together in a too small straw bed, fighting a fever that threatened to take them too. He hadn’t even thought of their first kill together, of their first kill ever, in just as long. That man was where he belonged, six fucking feet under and buried in a past long forgotten. 

“What troubles you, dear brother?” Hannibal’s voice was sleep-soft, though Nigel knew his brother was always a breath away from defensive violence. He’d seen him wake from a deep sleep and slit a man’s throat for getting too close to them in the orphanage. That had been a bitch to cover up, blood stains were harder to get out than they showed in the fucking movies. 

Nigel decided to skip over his nightmare, instead focusing on what he’d remembered about Will Graham. Or, WillyX as he’d once been known. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and typed in the old web address he hadn’t visited in several years. 

A quick search showed that, while the account was marked inactive, the videos uploaded were still viewable to subscribed members. How fucking lucky, then, that Nigel had spent the money to subscribe to the angelic little whore so long ago. 

“I fucking remembered where I saw your little empath,” Nigel grinned, pulling up a video that he remembered, even ten years later, with some fondness. 

The video started and the sounds of gasping, breathy moans filled the room almost immediately. 

“Daddy, please spread me out on your cock, you’re fucking me so good,” Will’s voice had an affected, youthful sound to it but it was unmistakable as his. He was probably in his mid-twenties in the video, a decade younger and clean shaven, hair falling in loose curls around his ears. 

He was on his hands and knees, ass presented to the camera as he fucked himself with a massive flesh-colored dildo, his reddened hole spread wide around the toy. 

“He was a goddamn cam-boy, Han. I watched him for years. He’d do just about anything he was paid to do. I never had a private show with him, and what a fucking pity that is, but sometimes I’d throw money into the public channel and make requests. This was one of my favorites,” his grin was sly, mischievous as he tilted the phone screen closer to Hannibal. 

Hannibal was, for the first time in a very long time, speechless. He had never expected a development such as this. Will appeared _wanton_, recklessly abusing himself for the enjoyment of the men watching, _paying_ for the privilege of seeing his pleasure. 

He was tempted to reach out and touch the screen, shape the curvature of Will’s softer jawline, the gentle sway of his ruffled brown hair. He wanted to run his fingers around the place where his hole was spread wide around the fake cock inside of him, see if the boy in the video could take more inside. 

“Nigel -“ he breathed, arousal simmering low in his gut as the video progressed. Will was now on his knees, bouncing up and down on the dildo while he pinched his nipples with harsh, biting fingers, the hardened nubs were bright pink and pebbled beneath his grasp. 

Just as Hannibal turned to take his brother’s lips in a bruising kiss, he heard Will moan Nigel’s name, the sound a barely there whimpering gasp of need. Hannibal flicked his eyes from the video to his brother, a snarl curling his lips. 

“I fucking paid him to moan my name like a whore and he did a pretty damn good job of it, I’d say,” Nigel winked, putting the phone on his pillow and rolling their bodies so that he was straddling Hannibal, keeping him held down to the bed. 

“You can’t be pissed about something that happened ten years ago, Han. I didn’t even do much with him, just the occasional request for him to moan my name or to fuck himself on something specific,” Nigel chuckled and leaned down to capture Hannibal’s slightly pouting mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

“Made him spank his own ass with a hairbrush once,” Nigel growled and Hannibal growled back at that, bucking his hips to throw Nigel off and scrambling atop him, eerily similar to their earlier positioning in the kitchen. “He fucking loved it.” Nigel taunted as he looked up at Hannibal.

“Perhaps I should inflict some pain on you in retaliation,” Hannibal mused, opening his palm and slapping Nigel hard enough that his head snapped to the side, his split lip opening up again with a trickle of blood staining his teeth. 

Hannibal hit him again on the other cheek, leaning down to lap up the blood that was gathering on his mouth. “You are filthy, Nigel. What is to be done about that?” Hannibal ran his thumb through the blood and pushed it into Nigel’s mouth, moaning as his brother suckled on the digit wantonly. 

“Perhaps you need something inside of you, after all. Are you aching for me, brother? Does your hole clench around nothing and desperately wish it were me inside?” Hannibal stuffed two of his fingers into Nigel’s wet, bloodied mouth and then just as quickly pulled them away, finding his way into Nigel’s silk pajamas - he wasn’t wearing any underwear - and tapped against his furled muscle. He knew Nigel didn’t get fucked often, as far as he knew Hannibal had been the only person he’d ever allowed inside of him. 

“Get the fuck inside of me, Hannibal.” Nigel gritted through clenched teeth, writhing beneath his brothers weight. 

Hannibal quickly removed his own pants and pulled Nigel’s down around his ankles, reaching for the lubricant he kept in his bedside table and coating his cock liberally. He rubbed some of the remnants into Nigel’s hole, unable to resist sliding two fingers up into him roughly. Nigel hissed in pain but arched into it anyway and Hannibal chuckled darkly. 

“I had nearly forgotten what a little pain slut you are, darling.” Hannibal’s grin was predatory as he lined himself up with Nigel’s flexing hole and pushed. Even in the animal haze of his arousal he didn’t want to do irreparable damage, so he allowed his hips to slow and gave Nigel time to adjust. It had been twenty years, after all, since Nigel had last had Hannibal’s cock inside of him. They had time to enjoy the sensation. 

“Fuck, Han. So fucking big, why the fuck do you need a cock that big.” Nigel let a little whine into his voice and he forced himself down more firmly on Hannibal’s cock. “Fuck me like you mean it if you’re gonna do it at all,” he snarled, leaning up to bite hard enough to leave a red ring of teeth marks on the skin between Hannibal’s neck and shoulder. It would be visible, let him fucking explain that shit to Will Graham when he saw him tomorrow, Nigel chuckled internally. 

Hannibal did as he was instructed, no gentleness left in their primal coupling as he started to fuck into Nigel at a bruising, punishing pace. Hannibal brought his hand to Nigel’s neck, palm flat against his exposed throat before he started to squeeze. “Is that hard enough for you, brother?” he leaned down to whisper in Lithuanian against Nigel’s ear. 

The answering groan was muffled by the lack of airflow and Hannibal felt his own cock throb inside of Nigel in delirious arousal. He was already so close just from this, just from seeing Will. 

The video was still playing on the pillow beside them and he glanced over just as Will was spilling all across his stomach. He watched as the man in the video dragged his fingers through his release, cleaning the mess up one fingerful at a time. Then, his voice was filtering through the room again, mingling with their animal grunting. 

“But that’ll hurt, Nigel,” Will’s voice was whiny and placating as he pouted at the camera. Apparently Nigel said something in the offscreen chat window that caused Will to huff out a sigh before he reached over the bed to grab a vibrator. 

Hannibal glanced down at Nigel, who had a euphoric grin on his face. Hannibal let up on his throat, not wanting him to faint from lack of oxygen. “What did you tell him to do, Nigel?” he growled, leaning close. 

“Told your fucking boy to make himself come again using his favorite vibrator on his soft little cock and some fingers up his ass,” Nigel’s laugh was dark, yet full of mirth. He was enjoying this. How intriguing. 

Hannibal watched in open awe as Will settled onto the pillows of his rumpled bed, some of the sheets wrapping around his slim ankles. He turned on the vibrator and held it against his flaccid cock, whimpering softly to himself as he spread his cheeks and slipped two fingers without preamble into his ass. Hannibal knew it would be difficult for the boy to find his prostate at that angle, but he found it eventually and the cry he let out was both pleased and overwhelmed by pain. 

Hannibal drove his cock harder, faster into his brother’s pliant body, finding his release in only moments as he watched Will finally manage to come a second time, his release a nearly translucent white as it painted his cockhead. 

He pulled out, some of his seed leaking out down Nigel’s thighs, and he bent to take Nigel’s aching cock into his mouth, taking him all the way into his throat immediately. Nigel groaned and Hannibal pinched at his hips and inner thighs, adding pain to the overwhelming stimulation. It took less than a minute for Nigel to spill into Hannibal’s mouth, Hannibal crawling up his body to kiss him messy, sharing the sharp tang of his come with him. 

They collapsed beside each other, Nigel pulling Hannibal into a cuddle as they drifted silently back into sleep, the video now over and Nigel’s phone screen back to an innocent black. 

***

Will sat in his office staring at his phone. He had been doing that for the past ten minutes unsure if what appeared on the screen was real or not. After the goodnight text he sent to Hannibal he had shut his phone off to keep from drunk texting Hannibal anything stupid. So this morning when he finally turned his phone on he was surprised and slightly mortified that Hannibal had texted him back.

The text itself was simple and innocent:

_Thank you for letting me know. I had a wonderful time this evening, and hope we can do it again soon. Goodnight. -Hannibal_

There was no reason for his heart rate to increase and to feel fluttering in his stomach everytime he looked at the text. _And yet._

With a sigh he locked his phone so he wouldn't see the text anymore and leaned back in his chair. God, if just a text was making him feel this way, how was he going to sit in Hannibal's office just feet from him and hold a conversation with him? Oh shit what if Hannibal invited him back to his home for drinks or dinner and his brother was there again? 

"I'm so fucked." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore the headache that was throbbing in his skull. 

"Knock knock, you hungry Graham?" Bev asked as she knocked on the open door to Will's office. "And what was that about being fucked?" She pressed, waltzing into his office and sitting down opposite Will, plopping a greasy bag of food down on the desk. 

"Hey Bev, yeah I could eat." He replied as he grabbed his phone from his desk and pocketed it before grabbing a bottle of aspirin from one of the drawers. 

"What did you bring me?" He asked, gesturing to the bag of food as he swallowed down four aspirin with lukewarm coffee. 

"Nothing special, just some sandwiches and fries from the canteen. Now, are you gonna tell me why you’re fucked, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Bev smirked as she divided the food between them.

"You aren't gonna let that go until I tell you, are you?" 

"Nope!" Bev chirped happily as she unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. 

Will groaned and unwrapped his food. Taking a bite of his sandwich he glared at Bev, which only caused her to snort a laugh at him. 

“You look like a grumpy puppy trying to make sure none of the other dogs get your food." Bev pointed out with a giggle. 

"God, fine! I think I have feelings for Hannibal and he has a twin brother who looks exactly like him that I met last night! So yeah I'm kinda fucked."

"Dude, it's about time you finally figured your shit out. Thanks by the way, Zeller totally owes me ten bucks." 

"What?" 

"Nevermind that, we need to get back to the part where you admitted you have feelings for Mr. sexy European doctor and that he has a twin brother. Goddamn, no wonder you were looking all flustered when I showed up."

"You aren’t helping, Katz." Will gulped down the last few bites of food.

"Alright fine, when do you see Dr. Lecter again?" Bev inquired seriously as she wiped crumbs from her hands. 

"Tonight after my last class but I don't know what I'm going to do, especially if I go in there looking and feeling like this." 

"Honestly Will, I don't think he'll notice, the man is usually too busy making googly eyes at you to focus on anything else. I'm damn surprised the two of you are of any use at crime scenes with how much you flirt with each other." 

Will frowned at Bev, fixing her with a questioning stare. "What are you talking about? Hannibal and I don't flirt."

"Yeah, and I'm not bisexual and in a semi serious relationship with a guy I met on the internet." Bev shot back sarcastically. And threw a quick 'I'll tell you later' at him when Will opened his mouth to ask followup questions. 

"So, here's what you’re gonna do, Graham. You’re going to tell Dr. Lecter how you feel tonight during your appointment. If he doesn’t immediately agree and jump you, he’s delusional." Beverly sighed as she checked her watch. "Shit I have to get back, but I'm serious Will, you need to tell him how you feel." Bev waved as she walked away, leaving Will alone with his thoughts. 

Will sat back in his chair and tried to process what Bev had told him. He just had to tell Hannibal how he feels, that couldn't be too hard. 

***

Nigel walked around the large open space that was Hannibal's office and tried not to be surprised at the pretentious decor. This was his brother after all but, goddamn you’d think he’d learn to tone it the fuck down. 

"You know Han, most psychiatrist's offices are warm and welcoming to the patients. Yours screams _this is my domain and fuck you if you think I want you to be comfortable._”

Hannibal didn’t grace Nigel with a response.

Nigel wandered over to Hannibal's desk and sat on the edge of it. Finally making his brother look up from his work. 

"Is there a reason you are sitting on my desk, Nigel?" Hannibal inquired as he sat he pen down and gave his brother his full attention.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk about your plans for your gorgeous little empath." Nigel stated plainly

"And why is that?" 

"Because I know you have fucking feelings for him and I think we can find a better way to get him on our side than fucking with his brain."

Hannibal leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. He had been thinking about the different options and plans for Will since Nigel had mentioned it the night before. 

"You are correct, I am going to tell Will this evening during our appointment that I suspect he has encephalitis and personally take him to John Hopkins hospital. For everything else I shall have to come up with another contingency plan."

“As if you don’t already have half a dozen fucking plans, brother. I know you. Your plans have fucking plans.” Nigel chuckled, leaning in for a playful kiss. 

Just as they pulled apart a knock sounded at the door. “Doctor Lecter, your seven o’clock is here.” His receptionist announced with a small smile. 

Hannibal could see Will standing in the entry hall for his patients, wringing his hands and looking altogether flustered and insecure. What was going on in that beautiful, on fire brain?

“Will, please come in. I apologize, Nigel and I must have lost track of time,” Hannibal stood, inclining his head towards their normal chairs. 

“Well hello, gorgeous. Hadn’t expected to see you again so fucking soon,” Nigel winked playfully at the blushing man as he made his way to the exit. 

“Good evening, Nigel. I shall see you at home for dinner,” Hannibal dismissed his brother, taking a seat in front of Will and folding his hands on his knee. 

“Later, Han. Bye, Willy,” he smirked and closed the door behind him. 

Will let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “Is he, uh, always like that?” 

“Nigel is very forward. It seems I received most of the social graces,” Hannibal smiled softly, adjusting in his seat and gesturing for Will to stop pacing and to take his own seat. 

Will finally sat, perching on the very edge of the chair as though in preparation to escape. 

“How would you like to spend our hour today, Will?” Hannibal was curious how the empath would spend their time; he was clearly perturbed. 

Will’s eyes flashed to the door and then back, looking slightly off to the side of Hannibal’s face. “I’m sorry I was so weird last night, I’ve been having headaches.” 

Will was fidgeting and Hannibal decided now was the time to share what he knew. 

“I actually want to discuss that with you, Will. I have always had a very sensitive sense of smell, and, a few days ago I began to smell the cloyingly sweet scent of a fever on you. I assumed it was just a typical cold or similar, but your headaches and the persistence of the scent has led me to be concerned,” Hannibal moved a hand to Will’s knee. 

“I would like for you to accompany me to see an old colleague at Johns Hopkins - Donald Sutcliffe - for some imaging. Nothing invasive, I would just like to be thorough if you are not opposed.” 

Hannibal paused, squeezing very slightly as he watched Will take it in. 

“You mean the lost time, the headaches, the dreams - they could all just be a fever?” 

“Not a typical fever. It could be several things, my theory is that it is most likely encephalitis. Uncommon, but more likely than most possibilities; the scans would be able to provide more insight.” 

Will took in several shaky breaths, and Hannibal watched him slowly try to compose himself. 

“I’ve been so scared, Hannibal,” Will was emotional and Hannibal would have known even without the slight hitch in his voice; Will rarely called him by his given name. 

“I could call in a favor; have him see you as early as tonight if it would ease your worries, Will.” Hannibal offered, steepling his hands to provide Will a little distance to process. 

“I couldn’t interrupt your evening, Doctor. I know you have dinner plans -”

“Easily rescheduled, Nigel is temporarily living with me. We will have plenty of opportunities for dinner.” Hannibal shot down his concern, moving a hand to adjust the collar of his shirt. 

Will’s eyes caught on something and his cheeks pinkened once again, even darker than when Nigel had spoken to him earlier. 

“Did you have company after I left last night?” Will whispered the words at the floor, not making eye contact. 

“No, only Nigel. Why do you ask?” he realized his error before Will even had a chance to look up. The bite mark on his neck would be clearly visible with the slight shift in his collar. He knew he should have punished Nigel more for his poor decision. 

Will gulped and looked away again. “No reason,” he murmured, standing and pacing the room again. 

“If you’re sure it’s alright, I’d like to go tonight. Now. I want this over with. I want to feel normal again.” he urged, walking along the far side of the room and running his fingers along the ladder as he moved by it. 

Hannibal watched him and nodded. “Of course, Will. Let me call Nigel and I will let Doctor Sutcliffe know we will need to see him tonight. I will drive you, you may leave your car here. It will be safe until we are able to retrieve it again.” 

Will felt more than a little overwhelmed at Hannibal’s use of ‘we’ in relation to them. He had intended on telling Hannibal his feelings, but it seemed as though they were already halfway there. 

***

Will hated hospitals. He’d seen enough of the insides of hospitals to last a lifetime during his father’s last few months. He hated the cold, sterile feel and the overwhelming smell of death glossed over with lemon-scented cleaner. He hated the fragile, fake smiles that every member of staff wore, the empty, hollowed out looks of loved ones. He hated the flood of unwanted emotions that always accompanied even the most brief of visits. 

Hannibal had taken Will through a staff entrance and directly into the imaging and diagnostics department of Johns Hopkins. Doctor Sutcliffe was already waiting, the machine prepared for Will, when they got there. 

It had taken less than thirty minutes for Will to enter the machine and for Sutcliffe to diagnose him. Non-NMDA Encephalitis; far enough along that it could have been deadly if left untreated for much longer. His behavior would have escalated, slowly and then all at once, until he found himself dead. No telling how many others he could have potentially taken down with him as the fever progressed. 

They admitted him immediately. Hannibal handled all of the phone calls while Will rested and got settled in. He fussed over Will like a mother hen, making sure he was comfortable and fielding his phone calls. He had called Jack and the rest of the team, informing them that Will would be out for the next several weeks. It felt good to let someone else take care of him. 

Will felt at ease for the first time in a long time, his first dosage of medication already coursing through him. That was when Nigel decided to make an appearance. 

“Well hello WillyX, I hear you’re laid up for the next week at least. However should we entertain ourselves to pass the time?” Nigel grinned, and it didn’t appear malicious, but it confirmed Will’s fears that Nigel knew him from his past. 

“Does Hannibal know?” he asked, in lieu of a greeting. 

Nigel didn’t respond, simply stepped closer to the bed, a smug smirk still on his lips. 

“I remember you too, Nigel. Remember every single thing I was ever asked to do,” Will practically purred, hoping that flirting would buy him some time to come up with a plan. 

Nigel smirked at Will; he could see that Will was desperately trying to stay awake. "Oh yeah darlin? You remember the grainy little picture of my cock from the public room?" 

"No, it's your voice, your sexy as fuck voice," Will drawled and shifted to grab Nigel's shirt and try to pull him closer. "When I first met Hannibal and he sounded so similar I thought he was you for a while. But he never swears, and I don't think he would ever ask me to fuck myself on a dildo and moan his name." Will continued to purr out even though the meds were kicking in and making him incredibly drowsy.

"You never know darlin' Han might just surprise you. I've heard the filthiest things come from his mouth, and I'll tell you, it's so worth it." Nigel teased, leaning down so he could get closer to Will who was rapidly succumbing to the effects of the medications they were pumping into him.

Will gazed into Nigel's eyes, not even thinking of trying to avoid them and saw truth, and fondness in them. Obviously whatever it was he was thinking about was good. 

Nigel reached out and brushed back some of the curls that had fallen around Will's face before leaning down, getting incredibly close to Will so that their noses almost touched. "And you never know sweetheart, he might just say some of those filthy things to you if you want." Nigel teased quietly before he kissed Will lightly on the forehead and stood back up. 

Will's eyes closed on their own accord while Nigel spoke but a light thrill ran through him as Nigel's words managed to penetrate the fog of the medication. What if Hannibal had feelings for him too? The thoughts were quickly replaced with warmth when Nigel kissed his forehead.

Hannibal walked in just as Nigel stood back up. He made quick eye contact with his brother before he turned his attention to Will. Will lay in the hospital bed seemingly asleep but a quick questioning glance at Nigel confirmed that Will, was indeed, still awake. Hannibal smiled, Will certainly had a way of making it known when he wanted to be alone.

"Come Nigel, Will needs his rest. We will come and see him again tomorrow." Hannibal said, more for Will's benefit, knowing that he was listening. 

Nigel rolled his eyes and played along "Yeah, alright. See ya later Willy." He mumbled with a chuckle as he walked past Hanniball and left the room. 

Hannibal nodded to Nigel as he passed, though his attention never wavered from Will. As soon as his brother was out of the room, Hannibal approached Will's bedside and adjusted the blankets to that they covered Will more. "Nigel is gone Will, you can open your eyes."

Will slowly opened his eyes, though it was difficult, and stared up at Hannibal. "Hey," he murmured sleepily. “Think I embarrassed myself a bit there, the drugs are faster than I thought,” Will grumbled, eyeing the doorway where Nigel had exited. 

Hannibal smiled at how adorable Will was while sleepy and resisted the urge to crawl into the small hospital bed and curl around him. "Hello, Will. I wanted to let you know that I'll take care of everything for you. I'll take care of the dogs until I can make arrangements for someone to look after them." 

"Thank you, Hannibal, you really don't have to do all this for me," Will said sincerely.

"I truly don't mind. You are important to me and I want to make sure that everything is taken care of."

"I'm important to you?" Will asked softly, his voice hitching as his heart pounded in his chest.

"You are, and I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you." Hannibal said as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Will's. 

Will wished he had the energy to do more than lightly kiss back as he melted into the feel of Hannibal's lips. He managed to reach up and bring his hand to Hannibal's cheek and kept him from pulling away when they parted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you Hannibal," Will breathed out against Hannibal's lips. "Dammit I wish I wasn't stuck in here."

"Don't worry yourself Will, there will be plenty of time later. For now, rest and recover, I will be back tomorrow." 

Will closed his eyes and nodded in understanding as Hannibal gave him another quick kiss before he stood and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There most likely won't be an update next week due to vacation, but have an extra-long chapter from us!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will learns a little more about the twins.

A week passed slowly in the hospital and Will felt like he was going crazy from boredom. The only bright and interesting spots in his days were when Hannibal and Nigel came to visit. Hannibal would always bring food with him for Will to eat, and Nigel regaled Will with stories of his and Hannibal’s time at school in Italy.

Will learned during these visits that both of them were huge flirts. Nigel was an obvious flirt, but Hannibal, it came as quite a shock. All the times Will had assumed Hannibal was just being nice, seemed to be his version of shamelessly flirting. Will flirted right back with the both of them and he enjoyed it immensely. 

It was a Thursday morning, a week after they had checked Will in and started intravenous medications, when he was told he was stable and recovering well enough that he could complete his final round of antibiotics at home. He couldn't wait to tell Hannibal and Nigel that he was finally getting out of here. 

Hannibal walked into Will's hospital room and found Will dressed in the clothes he had arrived in. "I see they are releasing you today." 

Will who was sitting in the squeaky chair that took up the corner of the room, instead of lounging in the bed, looked up at Hannibal with a smile. "They are! I can’t wait to never sleep in a hospital bed ever again," Will motioned to the unmade bed he had been occupying for the past week.

Nigel, who had been behind Hannibal, walked around his brother and took a seat in the smaller, folding chair they had brought in for them. Hannibal watched with an exasperated sort of fondness as Nigel inched his chair closer to Will's to that they were almost touching. Seeing that his brother had taken the remaining chair Hannibal sat on the edge of the rumpled bed facing his companions. 

"How much longer do ya have to wait here, Willy?" Nigel asked lightly as he moved his hand so it rested on Will's thigh.

Will looked down at the large palm now settled so comfortably on his leg. "I'm uh, just waiting on the nurse to bring in my discharge paperwork and my prescriptions,” he trailed off, confused. 

“Nigel, stop!” he practically shouted as Nigel’s palm spread wide over his upper thigh, close enough to nearly brush his groin. 

Nigel removed his hand from Will's thigh quickly and glanced over at Hannibal who let out a small sigh. "Sorry, Will, I just thought with how you’ve been flirting with me you’d like the attention."

"What are you talking about Nigel? You know I have feelings for Hannibal. Hannibal, say something!" 

"I think it best that we have a serious conversation once we get you to my home, Will. We will better explain everything there," Hannibal explained just as the nurse walked in with all of Will's paperwork.

Will glanced between Hannibal and Nigel, neither of them showing anything on their faces that would give a hint as to what they would be talking about later. "Fine," he huffed out before turning his attention to the nurse and signing the papers so he could finally leave.

***

It was a quiet car ride back to Hannibal’s house. Will was seething in the back seat, head leaning against the cold glass of the tinted window, watching as the buildings and other cars blurred past. 

He’d been frustrated for what felt like years. First with the mess of his emotions towards Hannibal, then with the introduction of Nigel to his life, and finally with the encephalitis and the extended hospital stay. Now Hannibal was being weird, Nigel was being forcefully flirty and Will’s headaches, while they’d lessened, didn’t seem to have disappeared altogether. 

It took over half an hour for them to finally arrive at the brownstone, Hannibal pulling into the garage and parking the Bentley before moving around to open Will’s door before he could even manage to get out. 

“Thanks,” he said sullenly, moving past Hannibal and waiting by the door. Once they were all inside he moved to the living room, refusing to watch as Hannibal prowled his domain in the kitchen. If they were going to have a talk, they were going to do it on neutral ground. 

He sat on the velvet sofa, crossing one leg over the other and letting out an exhausted sigh. Being in the hospital was tiring. 

“It’s rather a long story, perhaps a drink?” Hannibal offered, gesturing towards the kitchen. 

“Story first, drinks can come after,” Will argued, settling back against the couch. 

“For full disclosure, Will, I know about your past career. Nigel told me as soon as he recognized you,” Hannibal started the conversation, settling on the couch beside Will as Nigel sat in a chair across from them. 

“Oh,” Will whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Would Hannibal not want him anymore because of his past? Is that what this conversation was about? It seemed cruel for them to bring him here just to have Hannibal end things before they’d truly even begun. 

“He came so fucking hard that night,” Nigel chuckled, Hannibal gave him a sharp look in reprimand. They hadn’t discussed telling Will quite yet about their relationship; they’d decided to start small by just introducing the idea of Will being free to have relations with either of them, but separately. 

Will’s eyes grew wide at that and he looked between the two brothers. He suddenly remembered the bite mark he’d seen on Hannibal’s neck and the admission that he hadn’t had any company the night he’d received it, just Nigel. 

“Are you guys, do you two -” Will couldn’t finish a sentence, confused and aroused and so uncertain. He felt almost like his brain was still aflame. 

Nigel and Hannibal exchanged a quick glance and Hannibal gave a slight nod of approval. Nigel moved quickly, closing the space between them and taking a seat on Will’s other side on the couch, placing a hand boldly on Will’s thigh. 

Will tensed, looking to Hannibal and biting his lip. What was going on? Hannibal nodded, still silent, as he watched Will’s confused eyes, watched his brother touch him. 

Nigel slipped his palm higher up Will’s leg, pinky just barely brushing against Will’s cock through his pants. 

“It’s alright, Will. I am okay with your desire for Nigel, he is quite handsome, is he not? Let him make you feel good, let us take care of you,” He offered, leaning forward to kiss Will softly on his slack mouth. 

Will's brain went blank as Nigel's hand slid completely over his slowly filling cock, while Hannibal kissed him soundly. They were most definitely supposed to be talking and having a conversation but thinking tended to make his headaches worse. Having Hannibal and Nigel caressing and kissing him, certainly did not. 

"Han...Hannibal, are you sure?" Will panted against Hannibal's lips as Nigel continued to stroke his cock through his pants.

"Oh, don't worry darlin' he's sure," Nigel murmured into Will's ear before nipping lightly at his earlobe. "He wanted to tell ya a few days ago but we agreed to wait until you got out."

Hannibal, who had been biting and kissing along Will's jaw and neck, sat back just enough that he could look into Will's eyes. "Nigel is correct," Hannibal said lightly, reaching up and cupping Will's cheek. "I want you, and I am willing to share you with Nigel if you will have us."

Will whimpered pitifully, feeling so overwhelmed as he was touched so tenderly by these two men. He’d never been so turned on in his life. 

“Yeah, yes, I want it. Want you both,” He whined, his head falling back against the couch cushion as Nigel made quick work of his button and zipper, slipping his wicked hand inside Will’s pants to palm directly against his aching cock. 

“That feel good, gorgeous?” Nigel chuckled darkly against Will’s neck before biting down hard enough to draw a sharp gasp from Will’s lips, Hannibal swallowing it down as he continued to kiss Will slowly, with intent. 

Hannibal cupped Will’s balls in his hand through his slacks. “I would like it very much if you would come in your pants for us, Will. Can you do that for me? For Nigel?” he smirked wickedly, forcing eye contact with Will as he squeezed gently at his crotch. 

Will groaned and nodded, desperate already to come, he didn’t even care if he felt like a virginal teenager while doing it. 

Hannibal let his hands wander as he kissed Will. One hand gripped the back of Will's head, fisted in his dark, luscious curls. The other caressed down Will's neck and chest before deftly undoing the buttons on Will's shirt. Hannibal slipped his hand underneath Will's shirt and began to play with Will's nipples, tweaking and pinching at them until Will moaned and arched into the contact. 

"Hm, you seem to be sensitive here Will, do you like it?" Hannibal breathed against Will's lips.

"Oh, I really think he does, Han. Just look at how pretty he looks arching up into your hand," Nigel chuckled as he alternated between fondling Will's balls and stroking his cock through his underwear. 

Will thrust into Nigel's hand and moaned. He was overwhelmed with sensation and he wanted nothing more than to drown in it. It had been so very long since anyone had touched him like Hannibal and Nigel were, and he was _so_ close. "Please, please don't stop, oh god I'm so close," he whimpered and continue to thrust and arch against Hannibal's and Nigel's hands.

"Sweet boy, what makes you think we would ever stop?" Hannibal asked as he leaned down to lick and nip at Will's chest. 

“Come for us, gorgeous. Wanna see you get the inside of those pants filthy wet,” Nigel grinned wickedly, sliding to his knees in front of Will to mouth wantonly at his bulge through the damp fabric of his pants. “Come on, darlin’, come for _Daddy_” Nigel taunted, using that old phrase that Will hadn’t uttered since his cam days. 

Will’s entire body grew tense and then he shuddered his release, staining the inside of his underwear with enough come that he could feel the wet patch spreading down his thighs. He whimpered, overstimulated as Nigel continued to lick at his now softening cock through his pants. 

“Nigel, let our boy catch his breath for a moment,” Hannibal smirked, placing a hand on Nigel’s shoulder to get his attention. The casual way he used the words _our boy_ was nearly enough to have Will hard again, arousal pinging through his body. 

Nigel licked his lips, tasting only a tease of what Will would truly taste like if he had him in his mouth, how he wanted him. He stood and dusted off his knees, smiling toothily. “I’ll go get the guest room ready for him,” He paused, shooting a look at Hannibal before he could interrupt. “You guys should talk.” 

Will looked curiously at Hannibal, at least be hoped that's what his face conveyed. He wasn't really sure what was going on, he was still feeling the rush of dopamine from his orgasm and the couch he was sitting on could have been on fire and he wouldn't have known. "Hannibal why is Nigel getting a room ready for me? What's going on?" 

Hannibal shot Nigel a look as his brother sauntered out of the room, Nigel did always enjoy having the last word before leaving. Hannibal turned back to Will and brushed his knuckles down his cheek. "I think it would be best for you to remain here where Nigel and I can help and watch over you while you finish your convalescence. I have already made arrangements for your dogs, and myself and Alana will be covering your classes until you are well." 

Will shifted to face Hannibal more and winced at the feeling of rapidly cooling come growing tacky in his underwear. "Hannibal, that's too much! You’ve already done so much for me I don't even know how I can thank you."

"You staying here and being with Nigel and myself is all I need," Hannibal smiled before he leaned in and captured Will's lips, effectively ending any further argument. 

They parted and Hannibal rested his forehead against Will's contently. "I also want you to know that I am serious about you pursuing a relationship with Nigel. Nigel and I have always shared everything and I can see the feelings the two of you share, and I wish to see both of you happy." 

Will's face burned with the blush that rose to his cheeks. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the situation he’d found himself in. He’d never been this lucky before finding someone who understood him and wanted to be with him, and now he had Hannibal _and_ Nigel. It was like he was living inside the best dream he’d ever had and he didn't want to wake up. 

"Tell me this isn't a dream, Hannibal. My life has never been this good."

Hannibal smiled before he leaned back and stood up and offered his hand to Will. "It is not a dream, sweet Will, but I do believe you are running a low fever. Let us get you upstairs so you can clean up and get into bed. We do not need another visit to the hospital."

Will buttoned up his pants, ignoring the tackiness, and took Hannibal's hand. He felt pretty weak and unsteady and leaned heavily on Hannibal as he was led up the stairs and into a lavish bedroom that had to be larger than his entire living room. 

Hannibal led Will over to the bed where he sat and let out a tired sigh before falling back and sprawling out on the soft mattress and closed his eyes. 

"Well ain't that a pretty sight," Nigel drawled as he entered through the guest bathroom carrying a damp cloth. "I figured a quick wipe down would be best, since you looked pretty blissed out downstairs, Willy," Nigel explained as he held up the cloth. 

"I think that would be best, seeing as our dear Will seems to have fallen asleep already," Hannibal replied fondly. 

Nigel looked down at Will and saw that he had indeed fallen asleep. Nigel smiled gently and turned to his brother. "Think we should get him cleaned up and changed? Cause I know I sure as hell don't like waking up with dried spunk in my pubes."

"Eloquent as always Nigel," Hannibal said with a sigh which caused his brother to chuckle. "But you are correct, let us get our sweet boy cleaned up and more comfortable."

Hannibal and Nigel made quick work of stripping Will of his soiled clothes and cleaning him before they redressed him in soft boxers and an undershirt. Hannibal and Nigel managed to get Will under the covers before they left the room to let Will sleep.

"So Han, wanna go take care of those blue balls? Cause I sure as fuck need to get off after seeing Will so fucking desperate for us," Nigel teased as he backed Hannibal against the closed door to Will's room and slotted their hips together.

"I think you should get on your knees for me like you were for Will," Hannibal bit into Nigel's lips. "So get the fuck into the bedroom so I can take your mouth, brother."

"Fuck, yes." Nigel exclaimed, the uncharacteristic cursing from his brother causing a jolt of arousal low in his groin. He grabbed Hannibal's hand and lead him to the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! This will be the last update for a few weeks while we focus on finishing up Wolfsbane! See you all soon!


End file.
